Opposite attraction
by Qmazing
Summary: A fanfiction about Kakashi and Anko developing a relationship. And other things happen along the way   Kakashi x Anko Kiba x Sakura Shikamaru x Tamari NOTE-lemon
1. Introduction

**Authors note: Hello to anyone reading this, this is my first fan fiction, don't be afraid to put any criticism in a review, I won't be offended, hope you enjoy, this one is a short one, i was short on time, I may add some stuff to make it longer, but I don't want it to be a long fluffy thing, but the rest of the chapters will be longer, trust me on that one, I'm not good on introductions what so ever, working on the next chapter now, its already longer than this after a couple of minutes.**

**BTW this happened after the events of shippuden, the village hidden in the leaves was at peace.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

The day began for one Kakashi Hatake with a breakfast of a bowl of cereal, he didn't care for cereal that much, but he wasn't a good chef, and he lived alone. In fact he lives a very lonely life, the only person who he had loved, and had loved him back was dead, she died in battle, as she was a konoichi. Ever since her death he was afraid to show his love for anyone, so he wouldn't be hurt like that again. He didn't have all that many friends, not because he wasn't likable, just because, he was a shin obi, so were his friends, the memorial stone by the training grounds has the names of almost all the people he had ever befriended.

He realized that he had a mission that day, and that he needed to meat the hokage in five minutes. He didn't really care about being late though. But the mission was supposed to be important so he thought that he probably shouldn't be late. So he left his bowl of cereal at the table, he didn't care that it was not clean, he hated his apartment anyways, it was small and not in great shape, but he was barely there so it didn't really bother him.

He then set out to the hokage's office to get his mission he read his favorite Icha Icha Paradise book while walking. God did he miss his old missions with Naruto, sakura, and Sasuke, when all he had to do was catch cats. He was right at the door of the building when he nearly came crashing into Anko Mitarashi. "Yo" he said with a casual wave of his hand without even looking up from his book. Anko was one of the few people he was friends with, because she was a very experienced konoichi who he didn't really have to worry about her dying. In fact, he may go so far as to think he sort of had a thing for Anko, but he didn't want to get attached.

Little did he know that they both had a mission together, and that she was also going to the Hokage's office. Anko and Kakashi were very different, Kakashi being somewhat lazy, and unenthusiastic. Where Anko was very energetic and enthusiastic about nearly everything. But when things got serious they both always buckled down and took care of the situation, that is why they are both such great shinobi.

Anko's day began differently than Kakashi's she missed her alarm so she had to get dressed in a hurry, wearing he trademarked mesh shirt and trench coat she flew out the door. Unlike Kakashi she HATED being late for anything. She was running full speed to get the Hokage's office in time, hopefully early. She skipped breakfast, even though she was getting a mission, she didn't have to set out as soon as she got it, Shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves are always given ample time to prepare for missions, sometimes they're not even allowed to leave for a mission for a certain time period.

She nearly ran right into someone at the door to the Hokage's office building. "Yo" said Kakashi, casually, not even looking up from his book. That bothered the crap out of Anko. "Perv, put down that damn book if your going to walk, I nearly knocked you over." That may sound mean, but Anko nicknamed Kakashi perv, she always called him that when he read his book. Kakashi was lucky he always wears that mask, because he was blushing. "Hi Anko, what brings you here?" "I was about to ask you the same thing, I have a mission, what about you?" Anko replied. " I have a mission as well, I guess we are on a team for this one." was Kakashi's reply.

They didn't talk as they walked down the hall to the Hokage's office they didn't say much, they didn't really feel like talking in such an open place like that. As they made their way to the Hokage's office they met up with Kiba Inuzuka and his massive dog, Akamaru. "Hi Kiba" Anko said, Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. "Do you guys have a mission too?" Kiba asked. "Your sharp Kiba, we do." replied Anko. Kiba joined them on their way to the Hokage's office.

After a minute of walking, they arrived at the Hokage's office. Anko stepped forward and knocked on the door, when a voice came from inside telling them to come in. They entered to see the Hokage(Tsunade), her assistant Shizune, and her apprentice and Kakashi's former student, Sakura Haruno. "Ah, good to see that the whole team is here, your mission will be an A ranked mission. You will go to the land of snow, to help recover a body with important information on it, got that." "yes" was Kakashi's, Anko's, Kiba's, and Sakura's reply. "Kakashi and Anko are in charge, Kiba and Akamaru will go for their tracking skills, and Sakura will go as the team's medic, because we are not sure who else may be after that body."

"You have till 7:00 AM to prepare, now get out of my office, all of you." was Tsunade's last order for the day. She was glad that that was over, but she still wasn't sure how much she trusted her clients. Good thing Anko and Kakashi have a good instinct to know when someone can't be trusted.

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review the story with any tips or advice. Also I need a decent title, PM me with any ideas, I will credit who ever comes up with the title, thanks.**


	2. Heading out

**Authors note: sorry for the long note last time. This chapter is a bit sad, but it provides some back story on Kakashi. Thank you to captain unstoppable(I hope that I spelled that right) for the review. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto**

Kakashi didn't go straight home after the meeting with the Hokage, he just didn't want to go back to his crappy apartment. He wandered around the village hoping to meet up without someone he knows. "_It's not like me to act like this, I'm perfectly fine without a lot of people in my life."_ Kakashi told himself. But to no avail, he knew perfectly well that he was miserable on his own. He was just to afraid to put his heart on the line to be broken again from his loved ones dying, especially if he got intimately involved with someone. As he was walking he met up with Anko.

"Hey Kakashi, what's troubling you?" she asked. "hmm, oh nothing, why do you ask?" Kakashi said, fooling no one. "Your not reading your perv book, that's how I know that there's something wrong, we've been friends for a long time Kakashi, I can read you like you read Icha Icha paradise." If Kakashi felt awkward before, that was nothing compared to now. "I don't want to talk about it, and I'll buy us some dumplings if you don't press the matter." Kakashi said, cutting Anko off as she was about to say something. "Alright then, lets go get some dumplings." Anko replied grinning.

Though he didn't want to get attached to anyone, he couldn't help having feelings for Anko, and he hated himself for that. _"Why the hell am I doing this shit?" _Kakashi thought to himself. "_I thought I was done having love, but Anko is just, too attractive, nice, and kind. And if I'm going to love someone, it should be someone like Anko, she's a perfectly capable konoichi who has saved my ass on a few occasions." "_You okay Kakashi?" Anko said, cutting off Kakashi's train of thought. "Oh, yes I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all." said Kakashi, going slightly red under his mask. "Okay then, but if you need to talk just tell me, I know we're shinobi, but we're still friends, and we've been through a lot together, don't be afraid to talk." Anko said comfortingly. "I'm just tired, I didn't get any sleep last night, I need to go home and get some rest." He said as he put down some money on the table to cover the dumplings, he left his plate forgotten, until Anko took it.

With that Kakashi started to go to his apartment. On the way he saw Naruto walking to Ichi Raku ramen shop, holding hands with Hinata. _"So naïve." _Kakashi thought. But in reality, he was just jealous of Naruto's ability to love someone without worrying about their wellbeing. But he couldn't bring himself to hate his former student, after all the things they have done when he was still his sensei. "Kakashi sensei! How are you, we haven't seen each other in weeks!" "Hi Naruto, I'm fine, what about you?" Kakashi said putting a smile on. Luckily for him Naruto had the emotional sensitivity of a kunai knife.

He walked down the street with Naruto pretending to listen to him. "_Why is it so simple for other people to love someone, am I weak because I can't love people without fearing for their life. I don't understand how people don't worry about the ones they love dying. They have never been through what I have that's why. They have never seen the person they were planning to marry decapitated in front of them. They don't understand, NO ONE DOES!"_ Kakashi thought. They had reached the Ichi Raku ramen shop so Kakashi proceeded to his crappy apartment.

When he entered his apartment he went straight to his bed and laid down. He was very restless when he was trying to sleep. Thoughts of Anko drifted across his mind. When he finally fell asleep a dream of the death of his fiancé haunted him…

_He was being held be his arms and legs by about twenty shinobi all of which had swords on them, they had removed his Anbu Black Ops mask and crushed it, along with his fiancé's. "We'll start with the bitch spat the lead of the Group." "okay boss, hmm let's see, this will do!" said a thug with a maniacal grin across his face as he handed the leader an axe used for chopping down large trees. Kakashi tried with all his might to break free of the men holding him, but he couldn't do it, he twisted back and forth, but his efforts remained fruitless and the axe swung down and beheaded his beloved fiancé. "YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Kakashi screamed at the leader. The thugs let go of him to let their boss kill him, but he was too quick, Kakashi drew his so and thrust it through his thoat. Then a squad of Anbu came and took him and his fiancé's corpse back to the village. That day Kakashi quit the Anbu Black Ops._

He was woken up by Anko who had come to his apartment to wake him up for the mission."Are you okay Kakashi, you were screaming you bastard I'll kill you when I came by your door. Do you need anything?" Kakashi looked into Anko's eyes and he realized that her eyes resembled his late fiancé very much, he couldn't bear to see her eyes at a time like this, so he promptly looked away. "No, but thanks for your concern Anko, what time is it anyways?" Kakashi replied. "It's about 6:45 AM, we should go to the gate and meat Kiba and Sakura there." "yeah, you're probably right."

So Anko and Kakashi set out to go to the gate when Anko said something that surprised Kakashi a lot. "Were you dreaming about your fiancé's death?" This surprised Kakashi because only 4 people including himself even knew that he was going to get married. Kakashi was the only one alive, and he had planned to take that secret to the grave. "How did you know about that?" "Asuma told me, before he died." The only people who knew Kakashi was going to be married were Kakashi, his fiancé, the third Hokage, and Asuma, Asuma was going to be the best man at the wedding. "As a matter of fact, I was dreaming about what happened, and the thought of it haunts me to this day, if I was stronger, she would still be alive. I hope it doesn't make you fell awkward when I say this, but you have the same eyes that she does, maybe that's why I could trust you when we first met so easily." Was Kakashi's reply.

Anko blushed, but not a lot, Asuma had said that they did look similar, especially their eyes. Then Kakashi spoke again, "Do you know why I quit the Anbu Black Ops?" "No, I never thought about that." "It's because Instead of bringing her body back when I came back, they destroyed right in front of me." Kakashi paused before saying, "She didn't even get a funeral." The rest of the walk was silent for them. Anko's thoughts were the only thing Anko heard "_Wow, he's been through a lot more than I thought, I never knew that that is why he quit the Anbu, maybe that's why he has never really shown emotion, or attachment to anyone, because he is afraid that they'll just die on him, that's how I would feel if I were in his position."_

They made it to the village gate about 5 minutes early, so they decided to sit down while waiting for the others. Neither of them knew a lot about the mission. Not even the Hokage knew much about it. Neither of them were sure how much they could trust their employer. But they were duty bound to go, or else they would be made missing ninja, and they would have the Anbu Black Ops on their trail, wherever they went.

Anko always had a certain degree of trust in the Anbu Black Ops, but after hearing Kakashi's tale, she couldn't put an ounce of trust in them. After a couple of minutes Kiba and Sakura arrived. "Alright team, its time to head out, we should arrive at the port for a boat to the land of snow in two days time, so let's head out." said Anko. So she set out with Kakashi next to her, and Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura behind her.

The land of snow is a frigid place so all of them packed accordingly. Anko packed a thicker trench coat that she could zip up all the way. Kakashi, Kiba, and Sakura all packed their winter cloaks. The farther North they walked the colder it got. It had been a full day so they decided to set up camp in the woods by them. So they set up their tent the rolled out their sleeping mats and they decided to turn in early, so they would miss the cold of the night, and travel by the warmer day.

So they went to sleep for that night. Luckily for Kakashi he had a nice dreamless sleep. But Anko on the other hand didn't. But her dreams weren't terrible, in fact, they were good. _She was wearing a very ornate white dress, it was her wedding day. She walked down the isle to see a handsome man with silver hair standing waiting for her, he had no mask on. He was very handsome without his mask on, she walked up the isle and stood next to him, when the command to kiss the bride came, they kissed with more intensity and passion than she had ever kissed someone before. _Then her dream was cut off by Kakashi waking her up.

That's when she knew that she loved Kakashi more than she loved anyone before. She just hoped that he felt the same way, but just didn't show it. But she didn't make her move just yet, she would wait for the right time…

**That's all for this chapter, I hope that you enjoyed, the next chapter will be a fun one, please review with your honest opinion. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Mission gone wrong, and critical choice

**New chapter. Thank you to everyone fore the reviews and reviews to come, it's really encouraging and they make my day. The other chapters seem a bit short, what do you think? Should I do a lot of chapters that length, or less chapters that are longer, all the chapters look a lot longer in word. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"We should head out now, we need to go a bit faster today, we woke up late." Kakashi said when the team finished packing up the tent. **"**Right!" Sakura replied. Kiba and Anko were too tired to do anything but go to the stream to dunk their heads in the water. "Don't you think its interesting that they would send four Jonin all the way to the land of snow just to find a body?" Kiba said as he came up from the water. "Now that I think about it I do, but we can't just abandon our mission, we need to see this through. "Right." And with that the team headed for the port, the trip should take most of the day, and they were moving to quickly for talk, so they all mostly kept the their thoughts.

"_It is odd that we are going all the way to the land of snow just for something like this." _Anko thought._ "Why didn't they just hire some Shinobi from the Village hidden in the Mist, they're much closer. And why Jonin, they could do it with Chunin, or even a Jonin and three Genin, oh well, I cant abandon a mission." "_Anko, our Hokage is a smart women, she has a reason for sending us on this mission. We just have to trust her" said Kakashi, as if he could read her mind. "Yeah, I guess you're right." said Anko, and with that her mind drifted to a certain silver haired shinobi on her squad.

"_Wow, did he just read my mind, no he can't have. Hmm, he probably overheard Kiba and I talking. I know he wasn't purposely eavesdropping, he's not like that. Damn, he has good ears. And a nice ass, Stop it Anko! Don't be a perv, I can't deny that he's attractive, but I shouldn't perv on him, after all, he is one of my best friends." _Their trip was quite uneventful until about one hour away from the port when they were stopped by a group of bandits. "Give us all your money and we won't kill you!"

They landed while drawing their kunai knives. "Back off if you know what's good for you!" Kakashi said. "You guys don't stand a chance, we were Chunin from the village hidden in the mist before we left, now I'll give you one more chance, give us all your money or die!" As soon as he finished his sentence all of the rogue ninja were on the ground tied up. "We need to go to the port in the village hidden in the mist, on our way we can drop these off." said Anko indicating the three rogue ninja that were tied up at the squad's feet. "yeah, your right." said Kakashi, " We need to hurry though, they did delay us a little bit." The rest of the team nodded, and they were off, carrying the bandits on their backs.

Luckily for them the building were they could turn them in was right next to the port. Kakashi simply open the door and dropped the unconscious ninja inside the building and went his way. They made it to the port just in time, their boat was going to leave in about one minute. "Alright team, lets get on the boat, the trip is about twenty-six hours, but we will be getting our mission details ON the boat, so that will give us time to prepare for our mission." Anko explained to the rest of the team as they got on the boat. Where they found their employer waiting for them.

"Hello, my name is Koraga. Your mission is simple. You must find the body of one of our ninja. It contains vital information that the land of snow needs. We know the general location of the body. I have been made aware that you have brought a ninja hound with you. Upon hearing this information I got an object with his sent on it, so you can hopefully track the body. I'm sure you will want the rest of the time to play, allow me to show you to your room."

So the squad followed Koraga to their room. It was a large room big enough for all of them to stay in comfortably. "Kiba, do you think that Akamaru will be able to find a dead body with a sent?" Kakashi asked Kiba. "Most likely, especially if he knows the general location." "Good." "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Anko said, as she left the room. Going to the bathroom wasn't her intention. She needed a word with Koraga.

"Koraga, why are you hiring from a different country, you said it yourself, you have your own shinobi, and why not hire from the village hidden in the mist either, they're so much closer that we are, so it would be quicker." Anko said to Koraga. "Ah, well you see, we think it may have been our shinobi who killed the one you are looking for, though we are not sure why. And to answer your second question, we don't really trust the village hidden in the mist, we think that they want to take our land by force. Does that answer your question." "Yes, but I have one more question, who is it that we are looking for, what is his name, also, tell me about him." "Oh, I don't think that that's necessary, do you?" with that Anko walked away, decided that none of his answers were satisfactory, and that she needed to mention something to the rest of the team.

When she came in the room she didn't wait to say "I don't trust this Koraga character, he seems a bit shady." "That's what we were just talking about" was Kakashi's reply, as always he was completely indifferent to the situation at hand. For the first time ever Anko was actually turned on by his indifference. "Oh, okay, so what do we do then?" "We wait, at the moment, we can have our suspicions, but there is no way of really telling at this time." Kakashi replied, ending the discussion. "While you were away though, we did decide what are plan is if Koraga isn't lying to us to try to get us killed. Here is what we will do. We will first see if Akamaru can find the body by scent, hopefully that will work out. If not, then wee will have to fan out and search individually, but keep in sight of one another, the whole time I want Sakura to keep an eye on Koraga." Finished Kakashi, indicating Sakura.

"What is our plan if Koraga attacks or has people attack while we are looking for the body, if there is one." asked Anko. "Well, I think it would be best if we regroup in a spot in between all of us. And plan to fight, or get away, depending on his actions." was Kakashi's answer. "Alright." said Anko as Kiba and Sakura nodded. It's getting late said Kakashi after a long period of silence, we'll need to be rested tomorrow, no matter what happens, let's go to bed." And with that the squad each took one of the beds in their room, and went to sleep, all of them thinking about how the next day will go.

"We have arrived at the land of snow, please meet us on the deck for breakfast, then we will head out." said Koraga when he woke up the squad. All of them got up and went to breakfast, without a word, they were all to deep in thought about what would happen during their mission today. They ate a breakfast of rice balls. Koraga seemed to be in good spirits, his explanation for this was that the mission was finally going to be done. But the four shinobi had suspicions about what mission he was really talking about. After the breakfast they left the ship to look for the body. "You said that you had some of his scent?" Kiba asked. "Yes we do, here it is." said Koraga handing Kiba a glove, commonly wore by a shinobi. Kiba lowered it for Akamaru to smell, and Akamaru gave a few barks. "Can he pick up a scent?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah he can, he says its not far from here, probably only about three-hundred meters or so." "okay, what are we waiting for, let's get going!" said Anko, she was anxious to finish the mission and get back to the village hidden in the leaves.

After a few minutes of running they came to a valley, and they saw something that resembled a body in the center. They approached it, then looked back to see if Koraga was close behind them, he wasn't. They looked at the body and found a note on it. It read,

_You are fools leaf shinobi, you fell into our trap, the body is a fake and this is no ordinary island, it contains a chakra below it that is ever present and it will cause you to lose your sense of direction completely while on the island, I hope you're ready to starve to death._

_-Koraga_

"Damn, how could we be so stupid to not notice that he wasn't following us while we were going after this body" shouted Anko. "Don't worry about it, dogs can tell when people are lying, Akamaru knew that he was being deceitful and got his scent, he's this way." said Kiba, pointing in the direction that they all starting running in. Sure enough Kiba was right and they found the boat leaving. "Great that we found this place now, but how do we get off this island?" "I'm on it." said Kakashi as he made some hand signs and put his hand on the ground while saying "summoning jutsu!" He summoned a messenger bird to deliver a message to the village hidden in the mist to bring a boat to this island as fast as possible. "They will probably send one of their faster boats so we are will only be on this island for a day." explained Kakashi.

They went off to search for a cave by where they were to stay in until the boat got there. Luckily for them Sakura spotted one very close by. When they got in the cave Anko said "Lucky we brought Kiba with us." "maybe luck, but maybe the Hokage was suspicious as well." said Kakashi. "But if she was suspicious why did she even take the mission, and why wouldn't she tell us she was suspicious?" asked Sakura. "I'm not sure yet, I'm going to ask her, but we need to wake up early tomorrow to wait for the ship, so let's just light a fire then go to bed." said Kakashi. Apparently Kakashi had brought some wood so he set it out and used a jutsu to light it on fire.

Even with the fire going it was still really cold. Sakura and Kiba fell asleep right away. As they were sleeping Anko decided not to sleep right away and keep to her thoughts and think about what was going to happen next, were they just going to let Koraga just get away, doubtful, especially when Akamaru had his scent. Her thinking was interrupted by Kakashi draping his winter cloak over her shoulders. "You look cold, I'll be fine without it. Why aren't you trying to sleep, is there something wrong?" "No, I was just thinking, are we going to let Koraga get away, or are we going to go after him?" "I think that we should go after him, capture him and bring him back to the village hidden in the leaves. I will send the Hokage a message telling her what happened." Kakashi said, Anko just nodded.

After a while Anko said, "Kakashi, you look freezing, take back your winter cloak." "No, you need it more than I do, either way one of us will be cold, it should be me." After a short pause Anko said, " Well, there is one other thing you know." "What is that?" "We could huddle together for warmth, that way both of us will be warm, instead of one of us being warm and having the other be freezing." This brought upon an internal struggle for Kakashi.

"_God dammit, she's right, but if I say yes, then I may get attached. If I get attached, I could have my heart broken again. I want to say yes so badly, but if I do, I will be weak. A shinobi should not show their emotions, it is a bad trait in a shinobi to let yourself be overcame by your emotions so easily." _Kakashi had no idea what to do. He loved Anko, but he didn't want to admit it so he would have to face having his heart broken again.

_**That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed my little cliff hanger, I had fun writing this one. Review if you want to, criticize all you want, I could use some advice. And if I'm spelling anything wrong, make sure to tell me. I still need a better name for the story, PM me with one if you have any ideas. **_


End file.
